Go 'D' "The Centarui"
Go 'D', is best known by his bounty name, The Centari' and is captain of the '''1000 Year Curse' ''pirates. ''He was one of the first known users of a Devil Fruit power right after the Void Century and is still currently alive at an estimated 1000 years. Appearance Go is a tall muscular human of what appears to be a venerable age. Though he is bald on top he is thickly built and is covered by bulking muscle and a large kitsune of fire on his left arm. Go sports a big bushy beard which often masks most facial features he has and he possesses stunning grey eyes and deeply tanned skin. Go dresses very minimally. Often seen only in a tattered monks robe outfit, most of which is just pants and a large string of Buddhist prayer beads made of seastone. At the accord with the marines, Go chose to take up the wandering Monk life and has since wandered the world never drawing any attention to himself. Personality Relationships Crew Family Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fruit Powers Go ate the Logia 'Taiyō Taiyō no Mi' or 'Sun Fruit making him a Sun Man. This gave him the powers associated with our sun, of which includes incredible age. Most of the time he suppress his own powers giving him the look of an old fat man with bulging muscles. when he activates or at least stops suppressing he reverts to his actual age in comparison and physique, which is of someone in there prime, about 25 and a pinnacle of everything. Go has to constantly suppress his powers otherwise it will be catastrophic. Possessing the logia powers of the sun, Go has the normal body of logia users in which they take on an elemental form, immune to most projectiles and weapons. He is at a magnitude above other logia users such as the light fruit and magma fruit, making him nearly untouchable by the marines. Weaknesses Death It is theorized that if he dies, his death may cause a 'Nova' episode. Special Abilities * '''Surt : '''This is what Go considers the ''True '' form of his logia powers and has no limitation on himself at the cost of all those around him. Go changes size to a colossal + giant. as this happens his density increases with his mass and size while he creates his own field of gravity around himself. As he grows in size his body emits lethal heat and radiation. This form from marine records is so hot that it evaporates seawater when getting to close to him, even though his mass sinks him he just keeps walking until he reaches land. * '''Huitzilopochtli : When taking this form he increases to size huge but does not take on full logia form, instead looking like a dying star with dark blackened skin and molten cracks. His body radiates only heat in a small radius but his attacks burn through all they touch, of which he was known for going right for the heart and burning it right out of his victims and eating the charred remains. * Solar Flare : is where he emits in a burning lash some of his sun energy to completely burn through anything it touches. This has the side effect of disrupting all forms of tech and animal navigation. * Solar Wind : is how Go often powered his ship which had special sails rigged to catch his energy and propel the ship. However if a living being is hit by it they are treated as if being hit by a ''Scorching Gust '' often cooking and flaying in the wind. * History Past Present Trivia